clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JWPengie/Archive 3
RE: Editing userpage Thank you very much for telling me :) Have an awesome day! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hay CONGRATS ON 2,000 EDITS! .D. The name is Majora... Majora's Mask. (talk) 23:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Please tell him to stop Hi JWPengie, Thank you for your message. I asked Ninja Penguins to stop. If he bothers you again please let me know. P.S. also thanks for the deletion notice. It seems like Vic deleted it while i wasn't around. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ninja Penguins Hello: I wanted to tell you that if Ninja Penguins spams your blog again with comments, just give me a quick call here and I'll be glad to remove them Have a good day! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Need more deletes More than pleased. Comments have been deleted. If it happens again, message me. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Wish you can change to 25th :/ oh well. (talk) 10:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help! Okay, I think everything's done. We hardly have any staff (that wiki really isn't needed if we have this one) but since you edit a lot there and care about it ... rollback rights. I sent you a message there, too. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 12:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Question How do you make one of those fancy signatures? Not like the one I'm using, but with the colored text and images and stuffs. The name is Majora... Majora's Mask. (talk) 20:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Template Make Message here. How Do You Make A Template Hot Dog Red CP (talk) 01:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red CP Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:How do you do it Hey JWPengie, Here's the code to add your player card to your profile: If the player card image shows broken after putting your name in the "id" parameter, you may need to put your SWID instead. I've gone and found your SWID myself. Your SWID is: 504cc8d2-8615-42b4-a638-27b179fc2dc8. Put that in place of "INSERT NAME/SWID HERE" and it should work! :) Hope this helped, Kallie Jo (talk) 22:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:How do you do it Hmm. It works for me using that SWID. Try copying the exact following code onto your userpage. By the way, after the "name" parameter, you should put your penguin's name. Hope this helped, Kallie Jo (talk) 23:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) re:re:re:re:re:how do you do it Whowypengie's SWID is: 8b3e9c97-5956-4e29-a0f8-0ef4f650c36d Glad I could help, Kallie Jo (talk) 23:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) New message i did credit you :P Message here. Darien8910 (talk) 00:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC)i did credit you but at the prank page part RE:Why...? Hi JWPengie, Your user talk archive is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:re:Why...? Hi JWPengie, It's the same button that creates a new section in talk pages. If you want to deirectly edit the page, go to the dropdown and select "Edit". Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Button k lol btw i put "made by JW" so I left credits Slime37127 (talk) 13:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) 'RE: Hello Sure. ITS Template:Mariocart25-Subpage Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 18:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi JWPengie, Please note that i moved Template:JWPengieSig to User:JWPengie/sig, as it's only allowed to store signatures in your user space. You can sign it in the following way: Or by adding this code to , on wich case you can sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). Next time you create signatures that you want to store in pages, please create them in one of your sub pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) comments Hello. Please don't put nasty names/words what could hurt someone's feelings in comments; not everyone shares your sense of humour, right? Please don't do it again. Sorry for the inconvenience. --Roger6881 10:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quiz You did not have to send me that :0) The Popcorn Lover (talk) 18:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:really really RE:RE: :( The Popcorn Lover (talk) 19:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Problem? I know the embed music thingy from chat one month ago! I am not copying cuz i have my own style. you can't rule my profile! Penguin44eve (talk) 02:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Also Everyone have their own style and you are not just only one to have music. Everyone can have music and their own style. Now stop saying i am copy you because lots people use music on their profile! Penguin44eve (talk) 02:38, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Hi JWPengie, I noticed that when you upload images to the wiki you don't add a license - please add a license to images that are related to Club Penguin! Don't worry, though. Vicyorus has a blog about the matter (link here). There you should find all you need to know about licensing. Read through that and you'll be a licensing expert on this wiki! Sorry for bothering you with this message; I should be congratulating you. Wait, what?! Oh, well done on 2,000 edits, by the way. --Roger6881 19:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. We don't take it too seriously here; but it's already ready if we get some complaints of copyright and stuff! --Roger6881 19:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) FINE! You mean the music code? OK! I first choose the Surf Up song after that I bored. I change again without copy anyone. I SEE THE LIST OF MUSIC CODE! I choose the ROR house song. OK? Penguin44eve (talk) 01:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) JW JWPengie, you are truly the most awesome person in the world. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 11:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ALOHA HI :P -Twinkie102 RE:Detodounpoco Hi JWPengie, Can you please provide links to the pages that have been copied? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Detodounpoco Hi JWPengie, Thank you for reporting about this. I've deleted those pages and will contact Detodounpoco about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:why Hi JWPengie, Sorry, it was a mistake. It's now undeleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ads Don't call me weird but I don't see the word "thumb" anywhere :/ CPPSToria (talk) 19:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE::( Hi JWPengie, Thanks for letting me know. I blocked him for 1 day. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 14:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wall of Fame Nah its ok. You can still do one ;) Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 8, 2013 Thanks! Hey JW! Sorry if its late but still, thanks bro! Have a nice day dude ;) Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 12, 2013 RE:cursor Hi JWPengie, I have some questions about the cursor that you've requested: #Do you want it to be applied only on your own user page? #Do you want the curly hair of the puffle to be the cursor's "pointer", or the top-left corner of the image? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re: Hi JWPengie, I've added the code for your, you can view it here. CSS selectors aren't very ideal for sub pages handling, but it would work well for you. You may need to wait for a couple of minutes until the code is first applied, although with personal stylesheets and js pages, it usually only takes a few seconds. And remember that any personal code will only affect you, and not other users. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Hello: I saw you created Chicken Puffle, and I was wondering if you could provide some sources to confirm this. I will give you 2 minutes, else I will be deleting the page. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) i have 2 things to say! first i got the mission part 2 but i accidently exited out of it before i finished typing it can you give me the code? and if you click on the secret page template people can easily go there. :P Darien8910 (talk) 05:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Resigning from ASR Leadership Hi JW. As you may have noticed,I'm quite inactive both on ASR wiki and on this wiki. I guess my schedule is saying NO to the ASR leadership,so you and LookatmeIgotaKey are the new CEOs of the ASR. But please recall: *I'm still the founder *I'm still an admin and bureaucrat on the wiki *I'm still a member of the ASR,just on a lower position If you want,you may create a new wiki and delete or recreate every page. Good luck. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Medieval Gift A gift. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 20:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Info Template Here is Your Info Template Thank You! Bluerookie3 (talk) 20:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Already Fixed! Your Template Has Now Fixed! Thank You For Reminding Me! Bluerookie3 (talk) 22:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) How To Put Info Boxes To Your Userpage... Your Template Is Here: And Step By Step Below: Go To Your Userpage. Click "Edit" On The Right Corner. Put This Template, If It Dosn't Fit, Just Lower Your Info Or Resize The px Here Bluerookie3 (talk) 22:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Music Hi JWPengie, The easiest way for adding the template is by adding to the template this content: This template allows embedding Club Penguin music. How to add Add: Replace the "ID" with the music ID. For example: And add to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js in your wiki the following script: /* operate for Template:EmbedMusic */ $(".swf-cp-domain").each(function() { if (String(Number($(this).attr("data-src"))) != "NaN") { $(this).html(''); } }); Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re:Music In the page MediaWiki:Common.js in your wiki. Make sure you put it below the existing content. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Music The puffles wiki doesn't have one. If you're not admin there, you can ask Rogger or Happy65 to add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:03, September 29, 2013 (UTC)